Benutzer Diskussion:KlaineLieberin
Hi, How I Met Your Mother Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:KlaineLieberin. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Nιcкι (Diskussion) 22:35, 6. Sep. 2011 Chat Ich bin hier online. Im Glee Wiki auch aber es spinnt gerade. :p Nιcкι (: 21:22, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja, da können wir nicht schreiben im Glee Wiki ._. Der ist auch da, aber nur im Glee Wiki. Hoffentlich geht der dann wieder.. also ich bin im chat :p Nιcкι (: 21:25, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt sind wir beide da, aber ich kann nicht schreiben :o ich glaub es spinnen im Moment alle chats ._. Nιcкι (: 21:29, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Jaa, ich bin daa. Aber ich kann nicht schreiben D: Nιcкι (: 21:31, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar. Dann bis dann. Ich hoff auch dass es dann geht :o Nιcкι (: 21:33, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Es geeht niicht ._. Ich konnte 1x schreiben, jetzt nicht mehr. Klatschen wir den Chat an die Wand. :D Nιcкι (: 21:53, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ... maan. Ich kann auch nicht schreiben. Das mit dem neustarten hab ich schon versucht... probieren wir mal den Twilight Wiki Chat. Nιcкι (: 21:59, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Es ist überall, habs versucht ... ._. So ein Mist ... wir haben da keine Chance ._. bei mir kommt auch immer ~~ Nιcкι (: 22:02, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wie mich das nervt D:< Ich kann immer 1x schreiben, dann nichtmehr -.-' Nιcкι (: 22:11, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Jaa, wie gefällt dir die neue Vorlage? :D Die Bilder sind nur dafür, für die Charaktere hab ich andere. Das sind mal neue aus der 6. Staffel :3 Ich wollte hier jetzt nochwas machen ... naja, mal sehen .. du wolltest ja wissen was ich den anderen gesagt hab: Sie haben nach dir gefragt & da hab ich gesagt dass du erst mal nicht da bist weil wir dich irgendwie alle nerven, was aber wahrscheinlich auch daran liegt dass du es im Moment ja nicht so einfach hast. Wenn das zuviel oder was falsches war tuts mir leid :o Nιcкι (: 22:17, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, hab mich vertippt. Sie HABEN nach dir gefragt. Du nervst nicht & gehst uns auch nicht auf den Geist :o Wir können alle verstehen dass du im Moment vielleicht ein bisschen genervt oder so bist. Du hast nichts verschissen :o & doch, wenn ich was falsch gemacht hab dann tut es mir Leid :o Nιcкι (: 22:26, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja, haben sie. & sie haben genau das gleiche gesagt wie ich auch. Dass wir verstehen können dass du vielleicht ein bisschen schlecht drauf bist & das ist auch kein Problem. (: Ich mach gerne was im Twilight Wiki, nur ich mach es dann wenn ich Lust dazu hab. Weißt du, wenn du immer sagst ich muss das und das machen dann hab ich keine Lust dazu... & in letzter Zeit bin ich einfach ein bisschen faul, dafür hab ich andere Wochen, in denen ich gar nicht mehr aufhören kann zu bearbeiten. So ein Quatsch, es sieht doch jeder wieviel du machst :o Das stimmt, jeder macht mal Fehler & ich hoff du bist deswegen nicht sauer auf mich oder so :o Ich fass übrigens auch ab und zu mal was falsch auf. Aber das ist, find ich, nicht schlimm, denn man kann es ja klären (: Bin jetzt im Chaat :D Nιcкι (: 22:39, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich auch -.-' Ich hab aber gehofft du hast meine Nachricht noch bekommen .. wies aussieht nicht, also hier nochmal: Gute Nacht, bis später :3 <33 Nιcкι (: 00:25, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey Mama Suppenhuhn :D Klar, kannst du gerne machen, ich schreib gerade nur die Musiklisten ... ;) Nιcкι (: 18:39, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bin da. Allerdings nicht lange ... Nιcкι (: 19:23, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gary Blauman Hey (: Ich war gestern Abend schon noch da, aber das Wiki hat ja dann so gesponnen o.o Also, ich wollte dich jedenfalls noch fragen ob du jetzt Gary Blauman schreiben könntest? Ich hab zwar schon angefangen, aber das würde mir sehr helfen, da in der Schule jetzt ziemlich der Stress losgeht. Also, vielleicht bis heute Abend? (: Nιcкι (: 13:23, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Was ist denn jetzt kaputt? o.o Ich bin jetzt ja da, aber du niicht :o Nιcкι (: 19:30, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Da bin iiich :D Nιcкι (: 09:02, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin eben erst wieder gekommen, geh aber auch schon wieder. Ich schau noch einen Film & will nochmal schnell mit meinen Eltern reden. Dann bin ich wieder da. (: Nιcкι (: 18:33, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naja, also ich bin jetzt da. Ich glabu zwar du nicht, aber ich schreib dir trotzdem mal. Bis heute Abend dann :3 Nιcкι (: 10:24, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Also ich hab gerade gaanz viele Vorlagen gemacht. Du kannst ja mal bei den Hauptcharakteren auf die Seite schauen. Ganz unten. :D Das lohnt sich jetzt nicht mehr, ich geh eh bald wieder, denn wir haben Besuch. & im Moment bin ich ziiemlich beschäftigt, ich hoff das ist jetzt nicht schlimm... Später abends bin ich dann wieder ganz da. (: Nιcкι (: 16:27, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gut, so ein paar Meinungen sind immer ganz gut. :D Danke, das sind die von gestern, die kamen als meine Eltern nicht da waren. Jetzt sind meine Eltern wieder da & die sind auch gekommen :D Ich schreib dir dann ne Nachricht oder komm einfach in den Chat wenn du schon da bist. Bis daaaaann :D Nιcкι (: 16:34, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin dahaaa :D Zwar nicht so lange, aber immerhin ein bisschen. :3 Nιcкι (: 10:09, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Nööö. Noch keine Antwort. Aber ich denk morgen wird mal eine kommen. :3 Nιcкι (: 19:14, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ach .. hmm .. nee,, jetzt nicht. Ich will eigentlich gleich wieder gehen & mich hinlegen ... mal sehen ob ich dann nochmal komm .. :3 Morgen früh werd ich wieder da sein. :3 Nιcкι (: 19:19, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob das gleich morgen schon entschieden ist. Wenn das feststeht sag ich dir schon Bescheid, keine Anst. :D Bis morgeen <333 Nιcкι (: 19:23, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sorry dass ich nicht da bin :o Meine Mama hat sich heute extra frei genommen, weil ich daheim bin ... da wollte ich nicht am Laptop sitzen. :3 Bis heute Abend. :D Nιcкι (: 11:57, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Heey, ich bin daa :3 Du auch? :p Nιcкι (: 08:54, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Vanyy, wir haben ne Antwort! :D http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Laximilian_scoken :3 Nιcкι (: 19:22, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mal ein neuer Abschnitt ;) Jaa, ne Antwort :D Das ging viel schneller ;) Hey, schau mal auf der Hauptseite beim Zitat. Findest du die Schriftart auch besser? :p Nιcкι (: 19:32, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Na, findest dus gut? :D Ja, ich finds auch super dass wir gleich ne Antwort bekommen haben :3 Ach, das ist ein Mist ._. Nιcкι (: 19:40, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Yay :D Ach, ich mag das gar nicht wenn mehrere Chats offen sind. Da vergess ich manchmal welche D: Nιcкι (: 19:43, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bei mir geht nur der hier :o Nιcкι (: 19:54, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich denk nicht dass das was bringt. ;) Schau mal bei Ariana Grande. Ich hab schon Vorlage gemacht. :D Nιcкι (: 20:04, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dann bin ich wohl zuständig für die Vorlagen... ^^ Nιcкι (: 20:08, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Tun sie. Füg mal eine ein ;) & hey, die Schauspieler müssen alle umgeschrieben werden. D: Nιcкι (: 20:12, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ja, versuch mal. :D Da müssen nachher eh noch Vorlagen hin :3 Nιcкι (: 20:19, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich bin stolz auf dich ;D Ich sorg gerade dafür dass die Episodenvorlage dann gleich einsatzbereit ist ;) Nιcкι (: 20:27, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mach ich :D Nιcкι (: 20:30, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Darf ich da dann schon was machen? Ich würd auf die Hauptseite gern ne Vorlage machen ... :3 Nιcкι (: 20:35, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wir brauchen mal einheitliche Größen bei den Bildern auf der Hauptseite. So wie im hier... Nιcкι (: 20:44, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Fürs erste würde es mit sehr (!) helfen wenn wir gleich große Bilder hätten. ^^ Nιcкι (: 20:50, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dann .. such welche.. oder nimm die von der englischen Hauptseite :3 Nιcкι (: 20:57, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Versuch erst mal ob der chat wieder geht. ;) Nιcкι (: 21:41, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich WAR da ^^ Ich bin jetzt erst mal essen, dann komm ich wieder :3 Nιcкι (: 17:18, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bin wieder daa :D Nιcкι (: 18:00, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin da :p Nιcкι (: 18:26, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin da, aber nicht lange. Deswegen bin ich gar nicht erst in den Chat.... :p Morgen & Übermorgen kann ich leider auch nicht da sein weil ich Mittwoch & Donnerstag einen Test hab. D: Nιcкι (: 20:24, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Guut. :D Oh, so ein Mist, vertippt. Ich mein natürlich TEST. :D Nιcкι (: 20:28, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich dachte mir schon dass dus weißt. Ich habs aber einfach nochmal dazu geschrieben... ^^ Nιcкι (: 20:32, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klar helf ich da auch mir wenn ich Zeit hab. & keien Angst, das ist bald. Ich hab jetzt Deutsch & Chemie Test & dann Ferien. :3 Nιcкι (: 20:38, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Achja stimmt, das ist ja dann schon bald.. da sind wir alle in Gedanken bei diir. :D & da brauchst du echt keine Angst haben. Ich kümmer mich drum. :3 Nιcкι (: 20:44, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar. Plan ist im Kopf notiert. :D Nιcкι (: 20:50, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Okay, so lange wollte ich nicht da sein. Deswegen bin ich jetzt weeg. Bis nach meinen Tests. :3 Nιcкι (: 20:53, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dankee :D Das wird kein großes Problem, es ist ja nicht Mathe. Zum Glück. ^^ Nιcкι (: 20:57, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin seehr schlecht in Mathe.. Also, schlimm. :D Nιcкι (: 21:03, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Wieso willst du alle Vorlagen einzeln? :o Ich denk nicht dass ich heute noch da bin. Ich muss um 17:45 Uhr zum babysitten & komm um 22 Uhr wieder. Dann schau ich die 4 NEUEN (!) Folgen HIMYM :3 ... & dann ist es schon seehr spät... ^^ Nιcкι (: 12:54, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ist viel Arbeit. ;) Ich weiß dass die nicht davon laufen. Aber ich hab mich schon DEN GANZEN TAG (!) drauf gefreut, während meinem Chemie-Test hab ich nur daran gedacht, so bin ich gut gelaunt geblieben. Auch als der Lehrer mich in meinen 2 Freistunden (Ich hab ja Ethik, die anderen haben da Reli, also hab ich 2 Freistunden) reingeholt hat & meinte: Du kannst auch arbeiten, also los komm rein. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm den Kopf eingeschlagen, habs aber gelassen weil ich mich nur auf heute Abend freu. Also schau ich das auch. :3 Nιcкι (: 13:05, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich sag denen schon öfters meine Meinung. Aber der ... ich kann den nicht leiden & wollte so wenig wie möglich mit dem reden. ^^ Danke, das schau ich jetzt gleich :3 Morgen bin ich dann wieder da, da sind meine Tests vorbei. (: Dieses Schuljahr geht für mich nur bis Ende Juni. Ich hab nämlich Abschlussfrüfungen & dann Endeee! :D Nιcкι (: 19:32, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dankee (: Das werd ich machen, denn die haben eindeutig einen Götterkomplex. & die sind auch nicht die Kings in der Schule. ^^ Nιcкι (: 19:37, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Chat Jaa, bei mir ist das auch. Schon den ganzen Tag ist das so ... -.- Nιcкι (: 21:34, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bin schon wieder weg. Ich hab doch Besuch. ;) Nιcкι (: 21:51, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Heey du bist wieder daa :D Genau wusste ich nicht wann du wieder kommst, deswegen hab ich eben noch ne Bearbeitung für dich gemacht, sorry. :3 das hab ich doch gerne gemaacht, bis heute Abend (: Nιcкι (: 14:18, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Du musst nicht immer die Bilder ändern, es sei denn derjenige Schauspieler hat ne extrem-Verwandlung durchgemacht. :D Oh, & wenn das existierende Bild echt seltsam ist .... :p Wollte ich nur mal bemerken, ist nicht böse gemeint. :p Nιcкι (: 13:38, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kein Probleem, ich wollts nur mal sagen :D Ab und zu mach ich das auch mal, aber meistens nur wenn ich das Bild was da ist irgendwie komisch find .... ooder eben wenn sich besagter Schauspieler totaaal verändert hat. :3 Nιcкι (: 13:43, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Chat wars. -.- Naja, jedenfalls wollte ich noch sagen dass wir da gerne weiter reden können wenn du dann wieder da bist. (: Bis spääääääter <3 Nιcкι (: 15:05, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vanyy D: Du sollst doch nicht immer eine Leerzeile zwischen Vorlage und Text machen, hab ich doch schon mal gesaht :D Nιcкι (: 19:49, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Okay :D Ja, hab ich schon gesehen. Sieht gut aus, auch wenn man nur den Namen der 2. Folge kennt. Voll Quatsch. -.- Nιcкι (: 19:54, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Gerade kann ich leider niicht. :D Aber vielleicht komm ich später dazuu :3 Nιcкι (: 19:58, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vany! :D Du hast doch gesagt du hörst auf mit den Leerzeilen. D: Nιcкι (: 11:54, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Schön, oder? :D Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 23:18, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) sry das ich dir jetzt antworte (war paar Tage Off). Also ich bin bis 18 Uhr im Glee Chat on (da kannst du mir dann alles erzählen). Gruß [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:31, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :ich hab doch geschrieben, dass ich im Glee Chat warte XD. Geh jetzt wieder da rein (Glee Chat ^^)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 19:33, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Grammatik Ich hab nich genau gerafft, warum du hinter ein ausgeschriebenes Wort, wie Dezember einen Punkt (???) gemacht hast. Ich glaub Ali hat dir des au schon öfters gesagt, also lass es mal, im Deutschen kommt da nämlich nichts hin. GermanChampion → ✉ ← 11:45, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Mist, jetzt bist du wahrscheinlich schon weg... aber naja, das kann ich klar machen (: Was für ein gemeines Internet -.- Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 12:41, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Yay, du bist noch da. Ich auch, ich bin im chat :3 Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 12:51, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das sind SO viele, dass du so viele neue hast wusste ich gar nicht. :p Ich komm in letzter Zeit einfach nicht auf die Bearbeitungsseiten im englischen Glee Wiki, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ich habs gestern oft versucht aber es ging nicht... bei Yugioh hab ich KEINE Ahnung, was soll ich denn da immer machen? :D Psych geht ja gerade noch ^^ Hoffentlich kommst du bald wieder, wir vermissen dich schon D: Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 16:40, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey :3 Yaay, das wird schon wieder (: Ich kann jetzt nur nicht da bleiben, ich hab Besuch. Aber bist du heute Abend dann wieder im Chat? :3 Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 13:07, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :o Na da bin ich dann ja mal gespannt... bis heute Abend (: Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 13:12, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß schon dass du dir das nicht so ausgedacht hast. Aber ich warte immer lieber bis es offiziell bei ProSieben steht. Denk nicht ich hab was gegen dich :D:D Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 18:52, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) test[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 22:23, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Morgeen :3 soo, ich bin auch da. Ich war schon vor ner Stunde wach, dann hab ich noch mal kurz meine Augen zu gemacht schon war ich eingeschlafen :D Ich bin jetzt im Chat. :3 Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 10:55, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Ich mag deine Signatur, :D Also, das kann ich schon machen. Vielleicht ist das Geld ja später drauf, warte einfach mal ab ^-^ Aber mal im Ernst, ich kann nicht ins Yugioh Wiki, das ist echt das LETZTE wovon ich Ahnung hab :D & im Psych Wiki bringr das doch gar nichts, da ist doch niemand :o Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 17:46, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bin im Chat ^-^ Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 17:57, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sorry jetzt war ich zu späät D: Ja, ruh dich mal aus ^-^ Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 19:03, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Chat :3 Hey :D Tut mir echt Leid, aber ich hab gerade gar keine Zeit dazu... Morgen mach ich das alles gerne... (: Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 21:44, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) uuuuii, jetzt bin ich gespannt :D Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 21:52, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hab ich doch gern gemacht ^-^ Klaar freu ich mich schon drauf. Wieso sollte ich mich dann nicht freuen? :3 Das wird bestimmt super. ^-^ Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 21:59, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC)